


Hey Tony

by snowcake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcake/pseuds/snowcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes to write little notes that nobody receives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Tony

Hey Tony…

Has the Stark Tower always been this dull? Remember when I told you it was a big ugly building… It’s even uglier now. Like a cowlick on the head of New York City. It’s huge and boisterous. It’s nothing like the other buildings in the city. It’s an eyesore.

It reminds me of you.

\--

Hey Tony…

Remember that shawarma joint you brought the Avengers to? It’s closing. The people went back to their hometown. That meal was odd. It smelled and tasted like sweat. I was just being polite by not saying anything back then. I hated it.

Like you.

\---

Hey Tony…

The Stark Expo is on this year. Bunch of fancy gadgets that I don’t understand and a whole load of stuck up lads showing off their shiny machinery that do nothing but make Americans lazier.

Lazy.

Like you. (On good days)

\----

Hey Stark…

The Tower’s been torn down. The restaurants have closed. Your toys are locked up. The suit has been buried.

It’s all gone now.

Like you.

And I hate it. 

 

 

Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> I love shawarma. Especially authentic ones. I don't like how they make it where I am now because they use pork.


End file.
